Thundercats, HO!
by juliette01
Summary: This is my own continuation of the show. The TCats go after the last stone without knowing what life has in store for them. LiMyra. TyChee. No flames, please, it's my first TCats fanfic. It is set in 2011 Universe.
1. Prologue

_Yay, my first non-GLTAS fanfiction and it's for Thundercats. I became obsessed with that show and I want more episodes soon. But the chance for a new season is pretty low so I made my own continuation. So enjoy it.  
_

 _I own nothing cuz if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Hello, my name is Pumyra. I'm sure you know me and I'm sure you probably hate me for what I have done to my fellow TCats. I'm not proud of it. But I have a good excuse. Well... that what's I think. Let me tell my story:

When the lizards came to Thundera with Mumm-Ra, I fight. I wanted to protect my kind, my race and my king. But I failed. I was caught under some rocks without a chance to survive. I watched my new king with his brother and Cleric leaving Thundera. I saw the lizards taking everything they wanted. And I was alone. So alone. I was going to die. I was sure of it. And I felt something: pain, regret and... fear. I passed out, my mind taking me to thoughts about my king, about how I could hurt him. And then I woke up. I was levitating over an eye of water. And I saw him: Mumm-Ra. He told me

"Hello, my dear. Welcome back!"

"I... I'm... dead?"

"You almost were. But I saved you. Your soul was screaming for revenge. Now, I gave you the chance to revenge on that cub."

"Cub?"

"The new king of the Thundercats."

I felt a shiver down my spine. That bag of bones only smiled - creepy - at me and said

"Do not worry, my dear, I'm not going to kill or hurt you. I plan on destroying only the one who oppose me."

"You mean... the Thundercats?"

"And every other animal who dares to ally with them."

I gulped and said

"I will help you, Master. But promise me you would let me to have some fun."

"You will have. You will infiltrate in the Thundercats group and will help me by signaling the way."

"Yes, Master. But how I'm gonna do that?"

"That little king wants to unite all the species and to free the other cats."

"Are there other cats?"

"Yes, in Mount Plundarr, as slaves for the rats. You will go there and when your 'king' comes you will infiltrate." Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master." I said, bowing my head.

He put Grune to take me there after telling me I'm now his lover. Imagine that: me and that bag of bones. He promised me we will marry after he takes some stones from their keepers and destroy the TCats, especially their king. So I waited. And waited. I was forced to dig in the Mines of Plundarr. I was beaten and whipped by that blasted rats for months. I was then sold to the Dogs and forced to fight. At 100 fights won, I was free to go. And that's how I met Lion-O. I was resting in my room/cell after my last fight. I was tired but I tried not to let anyone see it. I was in my bunch when I heard someone approaching my cell. I couldn't see who it was but it was definitely a cat. I asked who it is.

"A friend." he asked me and came to light. I was able to see it was my king. I then infuriated. How could he? I woke up the wardens and he was put in the next cell. We were going to fight until one of us dies. I threatened him but he didn't even flinched. It appears he was strong enough. I put back in my bunch and tried to sleep.

It was the time. I fought Lion-O but my powerful King refused to fight back. So I attacked him over and over again. I landed blow after blow on his face, chest, arms and well... everything I could reach. He told me he won't hurt me. But I continued hurting him. Until... I refused. Both of us were ready to die for the other. And that was the thing that convinced Dobo to set us free: the loyalty. I bandaged his wounds. Boy, he will have some nasty scars a while.

After that we went to Mount Plundarr. There, he showed me we need to show ourselves merciful towards other species. And I also found out he liked Cheetara. He had a very big crush on her and, to my astonishment, I found myself being jealous. Why was I jealous? I had no idea why then. The jealousy was the reason I jumped on him telling him he needed to move on and find someone else. Without even thinking I pictured myself with him, kissing him and... Again, why was I doing that? Well, while we were fighting my 'Master' in a dinosaur form I considered an option: I had a crush on Lion-O. A big one. Heck, I was in love with him. And I still am. He gave me a flower so I hoped that meant he was also in love with me. He saved me from Mumm-Ra and I kissed his cheek. I won't lie, I liked it.

Then we were on Avista, fighting Mumm-Ra. I had to do something. Lion-O and Mumm-Ra were fighting and I was knocked out, unconsciousness. When I woke up, I saw the stone. I knew I had to give it to Lion-O but that meant to be destroyed by Mumm-Ra. And I couldn't risk my covering. I needed to be close to Mumm-Ra. So, instead of giving the Tech Stone to my king, the one I truly loved, I threw it to my so-called Master. The look of pain on Lion-O's face was hard to bear but I had to be the strong one. Mumm-Ra put me to kill Lion-O and I was afraid to do that. Fortunately, his brother and his Cleric were there. I smelled them and launched the attack. I knew one of them will stop me. And it happened to be Tygra. He hit me and ouch, that hurt. But I guess I deserved it. I left with Mumm-Ra to his pyramid.

I'm in the Black Pyramid now. It's been a month since I left my fellow Tcats. My 'Master' put me to study the magic and I'm pretty good at it. I found some spells which can help me. I put some books in a backpack and get ready to go. I entered Mumm-Ra's throne room.

"Is there something wrong, beloved?"

I hated to hear it from him and I hoped I would be able to hear that word 'beloved' from Lion-O.

"No, Mater. I was wondering if me and Slithe could go to hunt the Thundercats. With my magic skills I believe I'll be able to fight them, to win and to bring them here where you could destroy them."

"Yes, it is a good idea, Pumyra. But take more... persons with you."

"I will take the generals, Master."

"Perfect."

I approached him carefully, kissed his gauntlet and stolen the Tech Stone without him observing.

"You can go now, beloved."

I bowed and said "Yes, Master."

And there we are, me, the coward Slithe, the crazy Kaynar and the creepy Addicus, travelling, trying to track down the Tcats and to defeat them. Yeah, not if I have a word to say. I sighed, looking at the blue sky, dreamy. It had the same hue as his eyes. ' _See you soon, my king... my love._ ' I thought.

* * *

 _And that's all for now. I hope you like it. I tried to understand Pumyra and her motives and I entered her mind. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. New adventures

_Yay, another chapter. Enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cuz if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Previously on Thundercats (Scenes from the last episode).

Season 2 episode 1: New adventures part I.

* * *

I am Lion-O, the Lord of the Thundercats. It's been one month since Pumyra betrayed us. It's hard for me to believe it. Everybody else think about her as a traitor. But not me. I do not see her like that. And do you know why? Well... honestly, I have no idea. But I believe she has her own motives. I saw she is more than a... a traidor. She has a sensible part and I saw it. I hope it was not just a trick. My brother and Cheetara do not sustain me. Or that is what I think. I am sure Cheetara knows what's with me. She can read me like an open book. And I am a bit flattered, embarrassted and relieved. If she knows then probably Tygra know too. It would be impossible for her not to talk about this with her mate. A part of me is angered but another part is... relieved and I feel gratitude for their concern. Panthro... probably he doesn't actually care about Pumyra but about how we can put our paws on the last stone and win the war against Mumm-Ra. The kittens are very smart for their age but I am sure that everything they want is to go in that place, El Dara, or something like that.

Right now we are in the Feliner, flying over the planet's surface. Tygra control everything with Cheetara near him, Panthro tries not to look outside the window. Ironically enough to don't knows how to swim and to be afraid of heights. The kittens are playing with some devices the birds gave them and I am thinking about Pumyra, the one I still love after everything she put me go through. Anyway, we left the Avistans 2 hours ago and all the animals promised to help them to become accustomed with the life down here. The Berbiles did a great job repairing some of the necessities but they still have a lot to do. And we as well.

I got up from my chair. I thought no one was paying attention to me. I was wrong however because Cheetara asked me

"Where are you going?"

"In my room. I want to rest."

And with that I left not paying attention to them.

I got to my room. It was not to big. I have seen closets bigger than our rooms. It had only a bunch, a desk and a chair. Near it I have my bathroom. Thanks God, all of us have his/her own bathroom. I went towards the bed, carefully not to wake up Snarf who was sleeping near my bed. I climbed in it and once again I started thinking about Pumyra.

"Why can't you stay out of my mind, Pumyra?" I asked no one in particular. Snarf woke up and climbed into my lap.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have a nightmare?" I have no idea if he could dream but I asked him because I was bored.

"Mewww"

I like it when he does that. It is like he answer me. Well at least Snarf likes me. I hope.

"I can't help it, Snarf. I think about her always."

"Mewww"

"I know I shouldn't but... I... I really love her, Snarf. And I hoped she will be my mate, my queen. And... despite everything... I still do. I cannot hate her."

"Mewww" he says and launch from my lap.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No one think you crazy for falling in love, Lion-O."

I looked around and I saw Jaga. Or his spirit. Or soul. Or whatever it... he is now.

"What are you doing here, Jaga?"

"My duty, of course. It is alright to fall in love with someone."

"Even if that someone is a traitor?"

"You do not think about her as a traitor."

"Yeah. I... I cannot."

"Pumyra had her motives, Lion-O."

"I guess you are right. But..."

"You need to find out alone. Next time when you meet, cofront her. Talk to her."

"Thank you, Jaga."

And he disappeared. I'm again alone with my thought and Snarf.

"What do you say, buddy?"

"Mewww"

I sighed and put my head on the pillows.

(On the main deck)

I (Tygra) continued to pilote the Feliner. I am concerned for Lion-O. I am his brother. I am supposed to protect him. Well, I am not to good at it. Like she read my thoughts, Cheetara says

"It was not your fault, Tygra. You couldn't know."

"It is my duty, Cheetara. And I disappointed him. I disappointed my father. What a brother I am!"

"Do not talk like this. You are a great brother. You protected and helped Lion-O more times I could count."

"She is right, you know?" Says Panthro. I had no idea he was listening. Heh, that is the life.

Lion-O enter right before I had a chance of answering.

"Something new?" He asked like everything was alright, but it was not. At least I know it now. Better later than never.

"A village at 5 miles away" answered Panthro.

"Good. Let's go there. We need provisions."

We all agreed and soon arrived at the village. I landed as well I could. A woman was forthcoming to us.

The woman had brown hair, green eyes and orange skin. Her ears were pointed and she wore a dark blue dress with a white belt. I guess she is around 30 years old but she looked stunning. Please do not tell Cheetara. Anyway, when she spoke we observed her voice was sweet and caring.

"Hello. My name is Ayara. How are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. They are Tygra, Cheetar, Panthro, WilyKat and Kit and Snarf."

"Welcome to my village, Craius. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Thundercats."

We bowed and she let us in. I asked her

"Ayara, is there a place were we could stay? And from were we could take some supplies for our journey?"

"Yes. I am an Inn-keeper and I could host you a while."

"Thank you - said my brother - but we have a little problem with the money. We have..."

"Oh, it's okay, I understand. You and this charming Tiger look powerful. I guess you could pay me by helping me to hunt. The deers from hete are delicious."

"Well... um... why not? How about you, Tygra?"

I sighed but a hunting mission eas good for him. To take his thoughts away from Pumyra.

"Yeah, sound's good."

"Perfect. We will go tomorrow in the morning. Wake up earlier."

She took us to her inn and gave us some rooms. Me and Cheetara chose to share one, Panthro said he will stay with the kittens to make sure they were not going to blew up the inn and Lion-O was left alone. Well he was left with Snarf.

We ate something and went to bed. The bed wasn't to comfortable but I had Cheetara there so I don't complain. *ahem* ...

Next morning we wake up early. Actually, Lion-O was the one who woke me up. I was gripped by dreams when he came to my door.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned for about 10 minutes before Cheetara wake me up with a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

I dressed quickly and Cheetara got back to sleep. A part of me envy her for her longer sleep but the other part is happy. My beautiful cheetah wife deserve aome rest. So I get out from our room as silent as I can.

"Morning, everyone!" I say down stairs only to look embarrassed around me, seing me, my brother and Ayara were the only ones there. I cleared my throat.

"Sooo - Lion-O start - where are we going?"

"At about 2 miles from the village's walls. There, near the mountains we will be able to catch the pray easier."

We ate breakfast in silent and went to hunt.

LION-O's POV

Right now we are in a forest. Everything seems to be alright. Well, almost everything. My brother is being very quiet and this is odd. He is so unlike him. He didn't do any remarks about me and I feel strange about it.

"Did you smell that, Lion-O?"

"Um... no..."

He caught me off guard. "What did you smell?" I asked.

"A lizard."

I concentrated and smelled and

"Yes, I feel it to."

"How are you doing that?" Asked Ayara.

"Every animal has a different scent. They had the scents almost the same. We, cats can smell a lizard between another dozents of animaps with ease. But I'm not able to say from where the scent is coming." I explicated. I hope she is not more confused than she was before.

"I see. Well, the lizards often come in our village and forest so I am not surprised you two actually smelled one. I guess their scent is everywhere."

She is not confused. Not at all. But she isn't honest. I felt the same scent in her inn. And on the streets. I think she is hiding something from us. And I plan to find out.

The rest of the hunt went well. We finished after at least 2 hours and got back to the inn. As I suspected, Cheetara was waiting for Tygra. When we entered the inn this happened:

"TYGRA!"

And she practically jumped on him. I am a bit jealous. Do not misunderstand me! I am nit jealous on their relationship. I am happy for them. But somethimes I wish I had Pumyra here. And to be mated with her. Hmmm...

TYGRA's POV

It was afternoon. I went outside to check in Lion-O. He was staring at the sky.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

I reached a sensitive spot.

"What do you want, Tygra?"

"To make sure you are okay."

"Well I am. Now you can leave me alone."

"She betrayed us, Lion-O."

He turned at me and said

"You will never change!"

"I'm just telling you the truth!"

"No! You are just making everything worse."

"Lion-O..."

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

"I am your brother! I should protect you. Please, Lion-O, tell me what happened to you."

He sighed and told me about his little chat with Jaga and about his opinion.

"You think I'm crazy for believing that, don't you?"

"No, I think you are right."

"If there is a chance for us, for her, we, I won't stop."

"You do love her, don't you?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _And for now this is all. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Dreams and nightmares

_Enjoy it.  
_

 _I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

Lion-O's POV.

"You do love her, don't you?" He asks me. And I tell him the truth.

"Yes."

He doesn't answer. Okay?! So I continue. "What? Are you not going to mock me? To tell me I am a fool for loving a dead person?"

"Well, no. And I do not think she is dead. Probably Mumm-Ra fooled her and us making us believe she died when she was probably just passed out. I think... no.. I believe she is alive and she loves you."

"What do you mean? How... Why?"

"I cannot explain but... you spent a lot of time with her. You saw her part. Her real part. You saw she has compassion. And I know she loves you. I..."

It was hard to believe I heard that words coming from Tygra. I still expect a sharp comment or a mocking glare. But he sounds so honest. I get up and and with a smile say

"Thank you, brother."

"You are welcomed... brother."

I enter the inn not looking back to see if he follows me and I run upstairs. I pass Cheetara as she looks bewildered at me. I guess I am faster than her now. She probably wants to talk to Tygra.

It is hard to believe that Pumyra loves me but Tygra was right. I always saw something different in her. Compassion. Why not love? Why not for me? I hope it is not just a dream.

CHEETARA's POV

I pass Lion-O on the stairs. Earlier, I put Tygra to talk to him. And I guess he did. Speaking of jere he is. My mate enters the inn and I go to him.

"What exactly did you tell him? He was like a hyperactive child."

"He cannot be worse than the twins, right?"

"Tygra..." I sigh. He can be such a cub sometimes.

"Well... do you remember what you told me about Pumyra and how maybe Mumm-Ra tricked her to use her against us?"

"Yes... Tygra... You didn't..."

"Yes, I did."

"Why? Jaga told me this."

"Yeah, I know. He talked to you and Lion-O. But, Tara, I am his brother. I should protect him. I should give him advice. I should help him. I should support him. But everything I have done since all this started was to mock him, to question every single thing he did or said, to want to leave him. I... he needed that. Now, he needs me more than ever and I should be by his side. I cannot back up now."

"I understand you, my love. You care about him and I do too."

"I know, Tara... I know."

"And he also knows it, Tygra."

He put his hands on my waist, saying

"You know, for the support I am giving him I believe I deserve something from you."

I laugh and snake my arms around his neck. He kiss me. It is a soft and gentle kiss, like always. After a couple of minutes I am the one who pulls back.

He embrace me and I hug him back. He kiss me on the top of my head and says

"I love you, Tara!"

"I know... I love you too."

Before we could share another kiss, Ayara comes in and says

"Where is your king?"

"He is in his room." Answered Tygra before I could even think abouth how to speak.

"Well, he has to come here. I need to show him something."

"What is it?" My mate is as curious as ever.

"You can also see but not without him. If it was after me, I would have never showen you. But he insisted and your Panther friend is very..."

"I hope you don't talk about me, Ayara!" Panthro's voice booms louder. I think he is pissed off. But now I have another question: Who is that 'he' she told us about?

I went after Lion-O in his room. He was with his head in clouds and so happy.

"Lion-O?"

"Cheetara? You cannot guess what happened to me."

"You found out Pumyra loves you."

"Okay? Tygra?"

"Yes, he told me he talked to you."

"Oh..." he is so cute when he blush!

"So... what are you doing here?"

"Ayara told me to bring you downstairs because she has something to show you. Don't ask, I don't know what."

I see him nodding. "Let's go."

I walk and he follows me downstairs. Kit and Kat are already there with the others.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Asks Lion-O. Too straight forward, my king!

Lion-O's POV.

I am both surprised and confused but I decide to keep for myself any remarks. I look towards Tygra whose brown eyes are focused on Ayara. I turn my attention towards her and she smiles.

"Follow me." She simple says and walks away. We follow her. Pretty soon we arrive in front of a wooden door. Ayara opens it and enters. I follow her suit and my eyes grow wide when I see what is here. Or should I say who? I hear Cheetara and the Willys gasping and Tygra growling. I also growl and approach the big lizard in front of me.

Tygra's POV.

A growl escapes my lips as I see the lizard. How dares he? Cheetara's eyes are narrowed as she tries to make a connection. My nostrils are flared as I catch the same scent from the forest. He was there! And Ayara knew! I look at Lion-O who seems to make the same connection.

"The scent..." He speaks. "Tygra, do you recognize it?"

"Yes." I answer with a growl.

Lion-O's POV.

No way! I stand in front of the lizard. He is muscular and he probably has had a high position in Mumm-Ra's army. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask. I doubt that I have to tell my name.

"Lizardion. I once was a feared general into Mumm-Ra's army until that coward, Slythe, took my place, betraying me."

Understable. "And why are you here?" I repeat my earlier question.

"I have been living here for years. Ayara allowed me."

"And?" Asks Tygra whose patience is theartening to slip away in any moment.

"And... I know where your last Power Stone is."

I gasp and I hear the others doing the same. "Impossible." I mutter.

"I don't believe you!" Growls my brother. "You are a lizard, why would you help us?"

"Think about this, Tiger. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you came in this room. But I didn't. I have my own motives and I know that if Mumm-Ra takes the last stone... it won't end well for any of us. I told you what I wanted to say. Now, you havo to choose. I will accept whatever decision you make, King of the Thundercats."

"I... We accept your proposal." I say. "But if it proves that you lied to us... I will kill you." I threaten him, my fangs bared.

Cheetara's POV.

Lion-O has just threatened him? What happened to my king? Why is he being so...

"Cheetara? Asks my mate. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I answer even though I know it is not true. He also knows it. He frowns and his gaze moves to Lion-O who is talking to Lizardion.

Pumyra's POV.

If I hear Kaynar laughing again I swear that I will kill him. Ugh! It is almost night and there is no trace of the other TCats. Lion-O. He probably hates me now but I can't afford to loose him again. I love him too much to loose him again.

"We will set the camp here." I announce.

"Who made you our 'commander'?" Asks Slythe with a wicked smile.

"Mumm-Ra when I accepted to be his lover. If you have a problem, talk to him." I say sarcastically, dropping my backpack on the ground. He hisses and tries to hit me with his tail. I get back a little and he misses. "Listen here, Lizard!" I say and grasp his tail. "As I am Mumm-Ra's lover I have some rights and I am your mistress. Trust me, Mumm-Ra wouldn't be too happy if he found out that you did try to hit me. He would probably kill or torture you and, believe me, you don't wish that. If you ever question my decision, I swear that you're going to regret your whole life!" I threaten. He hisses and nods. Gotcha!

(Later)

We are gathered around a fire. I ate only a few fruits while my 'friends' ate a lot. Eh, I am not hungry. I have to find my fellow ThunderCats soon. I stretche my arms and go a little far from the group. I stay on the ground and curl up, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

I lazily open my eyes and look around me. My hair falls in my line of sight and I huff, tucking it behind my ear. I hear a chuckle and my heart threatents to leave my chest. I know that voice. Lion-O.

"Um... Pumyra?" He asks softly and helps me up.

"Lion-O?" I ask hopeful. "H-how?"

"It... it doesn't matter." He says and places his hands on my hips. From what I see, it's just the two of us here. I wrap my arms around his neck as he bends down. I lean up and close my eyes as our lips touch. I am kissing HIM! His scent in intoxicating as it invades my nostrils. We more a little and I find myself with my back pressed against a tree. He breakes the kiss and smiled at me in a strange way. He bends down and brushes his nose over my left cheek. I can feel his warm breath against me skin. He nuzzles my neck with his nose and lips. After a few moments, I feel his fangs pressing into my neck. I moan and clutch his shoulders as he kisses and nibbles along mt jawline. I've never known that Lion-O was like this. I feel one of his hands under my dress. Okay, I've had enough! I am not ready for this! I push him and he falls on his back. I growl as he shows me his razor-like fangs. Unexpectedly, he is engulfed in dark violet flames. When the light fades, I recognize no one else that Mumm-Ra. What was that?

* * *

I sit up, panting. Thanks God, it was just a bad dream. The full moon is up and the three generals as sleeping. My face is sweaty. Was my dream a sign? Does Mumm-Ra knows about my feelings for the Lion King? I have no idea. I hope not.

* * *

 _Sorry for its shortness. I hope you like it._

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
